Four Liner?
by Arauru
Summary: FE7 What happens when you only have 4 lines to describe each character? This, my friends, is what it comes to.


Wil , Wil . Such an Archer .  
Cheerful , moody , pleasant .  
What if everyone was like him ?  
What if everyone...Wasn't?

Lyndis of the plains ,  
What about her?  
We all have different personalities .  
She is such a dear .

Wallace , big , strong , brave .  
Tackles anything that gets in his way .  
Is that really a good thing?  
Should he go back to his farm ?

Kent . A red-head .  
We need more of those .  
Takes things head on .  
A brave knight he be .

Sain , the happy , cheerful one .  
Sometimes that can be a nuisance .  
But there's really nothing we can do about it .  
Don't go changing , Sain .

Hello , it's Serra .  
Cleric of Ostia .  
Do I do my job ?  
Or am I such a pain?

Erk , always into trouble .  
Put with the craziest woman .  
Why don't we let him choose ,  
Someone that aint that bad ?

Rebecca , another archer .  
Quite good with the bow .  
Sniper she can learn to be .  
But...For a good cause?

Lowen , never gets the job done .  
Marcus should leave him alone .  
Be who he wants to be .  
And cook some delicious food .

Eliwood , our hero from the tale ,  
Why is his life so mixed up ?  
What will his mother say , when it all ends .  
Go to bed . It's late .

Guy . I always wondered about him .  
What makes him who he is...?  
Is it his his strength , his hair?  
Or is it just his avengance ?

Dorcas , what a poor man .  
Looking for money .  
Maybe if he went to Farina ,  
He'd get some .

Farina . You love your money .  
I wonder if you have took much of it?  
Why not use it all ,  
To get a better job ?

Florina , she be so scared .  
Scared of men ; I am too .  
No-one can blame her .  
It's just who she is .

Fiora , the tall , proud sister .  
We should be more like her ,  
How did she get her hair like that ?  
That's the question .

Lucius , you are important .  
You are our little monk .  
Become the only bishop ,  
Until we meet Renaud.

Raven , protect your sister ,  
She needs you so .  
Why did you leave her?  
She was sad .

Priscilla , you are simply beautiful ,  
Our little princess .  
No wonder Raven has returned .  
Your bodyguard loves you too .

Matthew , Hector's 'pal'  
Do you steal his money?  
I bet you do .  
Mind keeping some for me ?

Legault , I bet you stole some money too ,  
From the Black Fang ,  
Add it to our money satchel  
And we'll be rich .

Jaffar , why do you kill ?  
Have you no heart?  
Or did Nino steal it?  
Steal it back!

Our hotheaded axeman Hector  
What would we do without you?  
You may be weak on my file ,  
But if you die , we all die .

Oswin ,you go protect Hector .  
I'm on the last chapter .  
Hold him back till --  
Oh wait..You're dead .

Bartre will do it instead .  
Although he is rather weak .  
I'm stalling , aren't it ?  
I love Bartre .

Renaud , you come too late .  
We won't ruin your peace again .  
We promise , once this is over..  
You won't have us to blame .

Louise , where art thou?  
Absolutely stunning .  
I'm talking about her bow .  
Beautiful...

Pent , you love Louise .  
A master in marriage ,  
I wish you luck for the future .  
You better be in Fire Emblem 6 .

Nino , no matter how young you are ,  
You are still good in battle ,  
Please do not cry..  
Jaffar is here with you .

Marcus , you old fool .  
Why won't you die?  
Because you are the best  
I am your biggest fan .

Heath , green hair ; aren't you Sacaen ?  
If you were , I'd be surprised .  
You should have told me sooner ,  
But you're from Bern .

Vaida , we need more of you ,  
You are my favourite character .  
No matter how you look .  
It really doesn't matter .

Ninian , where is Nils?  
I cannot find him anywhere .  
Both you of inspire me .  
I'm hungry .

Nils , I have finally found you .  
Hawkeye had rescued you ,  
And I forgot all about you !  
Sorry .

Harken , it's you or Karel .  
A hero ,you say  
Let's go fight some brigands !  
For Pharae!

Isadora , you can come too ,  
We'll train you up ,  
And you'll be the best ,  
Come on !

Karel , you have need of blood?  
Here , have the brigands .  
We can all share ,  
And live happily ever after .

Rath , do you have a crush on Lyndis?  
I can see that blush ,  
Get it off your face ,  
Because you're here to fight .

Dart . I think I know you from somewhere .  
Oh yes . The party , right?  
Go back in your tent , fool .  
It's after twelve !

You don't do much , Merlinus .  
You run away on the last chapter .  
I hate you .  
Now I'm gonna lose !

Canas , go chase Merlinus ,  
I'm too lazy .  
Use a revive or something ,  
Because I think I killed you too .

Geitz , you are my mystery .  
I have yet to unlock you ,  
So please tell me about yourself .  
Where are you from ?

Karla , you as well .  
Karel's sister?  
You look evil .  
Go away .

Hawkeye , our big boulder .  
Just be careful ,  
You're blocking the sun .  
Wait..Stay there .

And so .  
We run out of cast .  
That's no fair .  
Because I've just turned hyper .

Tactician .  
HEY !  
That's me !

points

_Okay . Now that's everyone . I hoped you like it . Hee hee . R&R ?_


End file.
